Ours
by ausllyXraura
Summary: A song fic for ROSS LYNCH & LAURA MARANO. Its a RAURA story. I guess you can sorta say its Austin & Ally too. The song is Ours by Taylor Swift. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.


**Hello! This isn't an Austin&Ally fic, it's a Ross&Laura fic! There isn't a place to put real people fics so I just put it here! xD This is my first fic and it took me a whole day to make so please no rude reviews! Also most characters are OOC. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally or Ross or Laura. haha(if I did I would already have them married xD)**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air. Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs. _

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant states but right now. _

_My time is theirs_

I walked through the glass double doors into **(1)**Hollywood Studios. The air instantly changed from bright and cheery to awkward and uncomfortable as I felt many different pairs of eyes on me. It wasn't your typical look-at-the-person-who-walks-in-and-look-away kinda stare. It was a stare-daggers-at-Laura-so-she-can-get-the-hell-out-of-here-because-Ross-is-mine stare.

I sighed. This has been getting more and more frequent ever since me and Ross got together. It wasn't like I planned it. We sorta just ...clicked. Many of the teenage extras and interns were not happy to hear the news though. I walked towards the front desk and was greeted by Ashley the receptionist. She's one of the few teenage girls who didn't have give a crap about Ross. Well she was 19 and had a 21 year old boyfriend. It would also be a little pedobear ish if she liked him. She gave me a warm smile and nodded at the direction of the elevator. I returned the smile and walked on ignoring the whispers.

_DING!_ The elevator opened. I walked right in but failed to realized **(2)**Audrey Whitby standing in there as well. She was giving be an obvious death glare but I really didn't have the energy at 6:30am to say or do anything. I just leaned against the wall of the elevator playing with my hair. She was also one of those "Rossians". I know, weird fandom name right? She was crazy about Ross ever since we filmed Bloggers & Butterflies. Everyone else knew it too. Everyone but Ross. Audrey had made hints at Ross but he was a little dense to realize it. When he found out about it, he was dumbfounded. He just thought she was being extra friendly. If you think a kiss in the cheek and a minute long hug is "friendly".

As my thoughts went on, she kept glancing at me head to toe. She was obvious seeing who had the better body. We both knew it was her but she decided to make it extra obvious she was comparing. She was making her signature stink face. I chuckled. A few days ago, Ross and I joked that it would freeze that way because she was literally making it 24/7. I literally couldn't stop laughing at that time. Ross was literally the funniest guy on the planet. Speaking of Ross. He wasn't going to be here today. He told me he was shooting a music video on location for **(3)**R5. He would be by my house at around 3:30pm. I sighed. This day was gonna be long.

_Seems like there's always someone who disaproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

After what seemed like forever, the elevator door finally opened. I practically sprinted out hoping to not make eye contact with Audrey. I felt Audrey's heels follow me as the noise of her shoes became louder and louder indicating she was getting close. _Why was she heading in this direction? Wasn't the __So Random at the other direction?_ I shook my head. _I could care less where she goes as long as she doesn'_- "HEY, LAURA!" she yells. _Make conversation... Damn it._

I stop and mentally scowl at myself for not being faster. I make the best fake smile I could possibly do in 6:32am in the morning and turn to to face her. I cheerily say, "Hey, Audrey. What's up?" as if we were the bester friends in the world. She put her manicured hand on her hips and smirked. "Ohhh nothing, just wanted to tell you to give this to Ross, Raini and Calum." She got out three cards from her **(5)**Chanel bag. It all read "YOU'RE INVITED!" in big glittery letters. I grimaced. Let's just say I'm not the biggest fan of she didn't bring one for me, I murmured, "sure" and fled. She quickly walked in front of me stopping me at from walking.

She had an annoyed look in her face. "IT'S FOR MY PARTY," she added. _Does she always yell when she talks?_ I shook my head as passing interns gave us weird stares. "Cool,"I shrugged as I tried to get past her. She stepped in front of me. I finally succumb to Audrey."I don't know if you know but I throw a party every year and invite my closest pals," she said carefreely."Really?" I said dryly. I'm lying. Of course I know about her party. I've seen pictures of them on twitter. She DM'd Raini because she knew Raini would show them to me. The pictures were downright gross. Audrey wearing a skimpy bikini while dancing like a maniac while she flirted with all the guys. Practically everyone in **(6)** Disney was invited. Everyone but me. She even invited the prop guys assistant. She doesn't even know him!

She narrowed her eyes. She knows I know about her party. "Yeah, just a small get-together, nothing much," she said nonchalantly. _Did she think I cared? _"Sorry you're not invited. The guest list was already full," she condescended. _She's really getting on my nerves.._ I gritted my teeth and spat,"No problem." I quickly walked right through her enough to make her stumble back unexpectedly. I felt a little moment of triumph there. Fortunately as I was walking, I didn't hear her footsteps follow me. I plod to the script room and notice no one else is here yet. Well I wouldn't expect anyone to be here since I always come half an hour early to practice extra. I was a goody-two-shoes who never wants to be late.

I took my time in putting my stuff on the table and taking my denim jacket off. While reading my script, I heard my something vibrate. It was my iPhone. I reached for my it and saw that there was a new message. I opened it and it read, **Miss you, Love Ross. **

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

After reading scripts with Calum and Raini, I was still beaming. "What's got you smiling, Sally Sunshine?" Raini asked jokingly. "Yeah, did you and Ross do something yesterday?" Calum teased making extra emphasis on the "do". I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Nothing," I replied smiling at myself as we walked to the lunchroom. "Ookay, if you say so.." Raini replied but gave me a look that said "tell me later". Raini and Calum continued bickering as we got our lunches and made our way to our usual spot by the window. Raini and Calum sat next to each other while I sat across where Ross and I always sit. I sighed. I wish he was here. I felt lonely sitting alone...even though I was across from those too. I tried to get my mind of Ross and listen to Raini and Calum's conversation. They were arguing on whether a penguin was a bird or a fish. I laughed as they kept on going,"nuh uh" and "yuh huh" at each other. I swear they were as quirky and childish as their characters but I loved them for that.

"I almost forgot to give you these," I said as I grabbed the cards from my bag. I gave them theirs but held Ross's. While Calum was reading his, Raini stared at my hand confusingly. "Where's yours?" she asked. I shrugged and nonchalantly said,"I guess Audrey decided not to invite me." Calum looked up from his card. "Well if not going if your not going," Raini declared. "Me too!" Calum agreed. I gave them a tiny smile. I was touched that they would do that for me. Nevertheless I said,"Guys it's fine. You three go have fun." Raini shakes her head and says "Nope, seriously it won't be the same without you." "Us Austin & Ally castmembers can have a party of our own!" Calum adds cheerily. "But-"I start. "No buts, we are having our own party and its final." Raini shoots.

I look down. "What about Ross?" I ask. I didn't want to be a bad girlfriend and not let him have his freedom. I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend. When I looked up, I saw Calum texting and Raini filing her nails."Really Laura? You think Ross will go to a party without his dear girlfriend?" Raini sarcastically asks putting emphasis on dear. Now that I think about it, its actually kinda stupid of me. I smile. "I guess not."

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghost from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

A familiar manicured hand then slams our table causing me and Calum to flinch. Raini just sat there looking bored at.. Audrey Whitby. "Audrey!" I gasped. She must've heard everything we just said. Sure we didn't say anything too bad about her but it didn't feel good talking about people's stuff behind their back. Espically if they were listening. She had her back to me. She didn't even acknowledge me. "Hey, are you two coming to the party?" she not-so-casually asked ignoring me. Raini gave her a apologetic smile. I don't know whether to believe that was a real sincere smile or a fake one. Either way Raini was an incredible actress. "Sorry, us four have things planned at that day,"Raini apologized. Audrey glanced at me like she didn't notice me at first.

Audrey narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well you don't know about Ross. Ask him!" she tried. Calum's phone vibrated. He checked his message and smiled. "Sorry, Ross texted saying he couldn't make it," Calum shrugged. "Wha- Let me see that!" Audrey yelled as she practially lunged for Calum's phone and read the text. She gripped the phone so tightly, it might have broken. "Well, I didn't really want you guys to come anyways!" she barked. Many passing people were different staring at us...well mostly Audrey. She started to stalk out of the lunchroom. "Hey, you still have my phone!" Calum called. Audrey then threw his phone at the ground and stepped on it. "THERE!" she screamed. She marched out of the room making the loudest noise from her heels.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the waters rough but this love is ours_

"Well she took that well," Raini said sarcastically as Calum came back with a very broken phone. I frowned. "Sorry about your phone Calum. Its all my fault." Calum looked at me and smiled. "It's fine! I have a**(7)** warranty so I get a brand new one! You actually helped so thank you!" he said nonchalantly. I giggled. We resumed to eating our unedible lunchfood and made quirky converstation. I really love these guys.

"Calum, did Ross actually text you or was it like a fake message?" I asked curiously. "It was actually him. He texted and I quote,"If my girlfriend's not going then no way. She's more amazing than some party"" I blushed. "ROSS AND LAURA SITTING IN A TREE!" Raini teased. I quickly covered her mouth and whispered, " Shhh Raini you're really loud and besides, me and Ross would never sit in a tree. Its waay too dangerous." Raini and Calum facepalmed. Yep that's me. The joke ruiner Marano. I still couldn't stop blushing about Ross. He was literally the sweetest guy I know. Ohh how I love Ross. Possibly more than**(8)** GoGurt and George Clooney.

_And its not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_with this song for you_

As the hours went by I got more and more excited. I checked my phone for the time. 12:02pm. I groaned. 3 MORE STINKIN' HOURS. This was serious because I rarely ever curse. As we were doing script reading, I couldn't help but glance at the clock every two minutes or so. So a hundreds of glances later, the script writer told us we could finally go home. I quickly grabbed my things and went to hug Raini and Calum goodbye. I ran out of the script room and to the elevator.

DING! The elevator opened and sprinted in. I was so glad Audrey wasn't hear or else I would have gotten an earful from her. I checked my phone for the time. 3:04pm. I had time. I got out of the elevator and strolled towards the front desk to check out. I gave Ashley a hug which she returned. She had an unexpected look in her face. It wasn't a mad one. A more surprised happy face. I said goodbye and walked out ignoring the whispers and occasional glances. They were not gonna ruin my mood.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_Cause my heart is yours_

I walked to my car slowly and took of my bag to put it in the passenger seat. I looked at the time on my car. 3:09pm. _Since I have plenty of time I might as well check my_**(9)**_ twitter. _I grabbed my iPhone and started the twitter app. I am still obsessed with twitter since I made one a few months ago. I love tweeting to my amazing fans. Some of them are even gutsy enough to ask questions about me and Ross. Some are quite innapropriate but I know my fans are just kidding...I think. Well I don't answer them but I definitely see them. I smile at their hilarious tweets.

As much as I love twitter, there are certain fans that don't tweet the nicest things. Not fans..."Rossians". Sometimes they would tweet me saying to stop dating Ross or send me death threats. I shake my head. I didn't think five years ago that I would be getting "twitter" hate. Heck, five years ago I didn't really care for social networking but Ross convinced me. Raini and Calum tried but Ross was the one who really convinced me. He would keep on making his signature puppy dog eyes and pout at me. _How could I say no to that face? _

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard'_

After I was done replying to a couple of fans, I put on my drivers seat and started driving to my house. Just thinking about Ross made me excited and warm inside. I don't know what it is about him. His surfer blonde hair. Chocolate brown eyes. To this day, Rydel**(10)** still wonders what I see in Ross. She would shake her head and say, "What do you see in Ross? Did you know he wasn't potty trained until he was two?" I would laughed. And then Ross would yell at Rydel for revealing a "dark" history as Ross would describe it. _Good times...Good times.._

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, _

_but this love is ours_

As I get closer and closer to my house I see a figure sitting at my porch. Ross. I quickly park not really caring that the key was still in the ignition. Ross smiles his wonderful smile and opens his arms out wide. I run right to them and hug tightly. He holds my waist and spins me around. Ross leans near my ear and whispers, "I love you." I hug him tighter and whisper,"I love you too." Being with him felt right. His body and my body fit perfectly together. **(11)** Like two missing pieces connected together. He was the lock. I was the key. And he was a huge part of me.

I didn't care what other people thought of us because this love was ours.

* * *

**Heres a few notes and whatnot: (1) I don't even know if its Hollywood Studios but for the sake of the story, pretend it is xD (2) I have nothing against Audrey Whitby but I couldn't think of a bad person so I though of Tilly Thompson who was played by Audrey(3) I don't own R5. R5 is a band Ross has with his siblings and best friend (4) I don't own So Random. So Random is Disney Channel show and Audrey Whitby stars in it(5) I don't own Chanel (6) I don't own Disney (7)I'm not positive if a warranty means you can have a new phone if you break it but for the sake of the story, pretend it is xD (8) I don't own GoGurt or George Clooney xD(9) I don't own twitter (10) Rydel is Ross's 18 year old sister who is also in R5 (11) I felt like doing a little poetry so yeah... haha**

**Thats it! Sorry Ross was so MIA! But tell what did you think? **

**(Follow me on twitter: AdrenaR5) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
